sleeplessdomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
(Link to comic) The chapter begins on Sunday, September 8th. Tessa visits the cemetery where her teammates (and other magical girls) are buried. In tears as she apologizes over and over to her dead friends, she hears The Purple One's voice before the chapter cuts to the title page. As Undine arrives at school, she notices Zoe being accosted by fans of her sister and rescues her. As they walk to the school, they begin to talk about their issues. Zoe confesses that her sister used to be an extremely popular magical girl, and that she is constantly living in her sister's shadow. Undine encourages Zoe to talk to a counselor, and looks into the possibility of contacting one as well. Elsewhere, Bud informs Heartful Punch, Cassidy, and Harley that Undine is looking for a new team, which leads to HP finding Undine during lunch to talk with her. While they are sitting together, Undine tells HP about her goal to become stronger and states that she needs to be able to fight her own battles instead of occupying a support role. HP invites Undine to the Magical Girl Power Training Club so she can become stronger, and Undine gladly accepts. She also encourages Undine to take the night off, and Undine accepts this idea as well. Undine finishes her classes and runs into Forte Lead, who apologizes for her and her team's behavior last night before Pop Blitz interrupts. Undine is amused by their interactions. After school, Undine heads home. While taking the night off, she breaks down and cries herself to sleep. In her dream, Undine is submerged in deep black water, while colorful, glowing jellyfish swim around her. After she emerges from the water, she is flipped upside down, and the water becomes a sky of sorts while everything else is white. She meets The Woman in White, previously seen in Interstitial 5, who tells Undine that seeing her for a second time is very rare. It is revealed that all magical girls see The Woman in White the first time they receive the dream and their powers. However, the dream ends soon after, as The Woman in White encourages Undine to forget her as the water pours down around them. The next morning, Undine forgets her dream. On Monday morning, Tessa goes to her public school for the first time and runs into Will, an old friend. While walking around her school, Tessa notices a magical girl registration poster and tears it down. Will walks her to her class where the other students crowd around her, awed by her celebrity status. Tessa is bothered by the fact that the students act like they are fans and friends of her while not knowing the danger magical girls face every night. Their teacher Miss Cable interrupts the students as Tessa crumples the registration poster in her pocket, ending the chapter. Interstitial and Guest Comics The Interstitial shows a flashback to the morning Undine received her powers and announces them to her friends, who had not received theirs yet. Tessa is disturbed by Undine's revelation, for reasons unknown. There are also two guest comics mid-chapter. The first, by Crystal Kan, has Undine dreaming of a Kingdom Hearts scenario. The second comic, by Sketcheddy, has Bud and Harley coming up with over the top names for themselves (before their names were revealed in the comic). They also give Zoe a name, despite her pointing out she already had a canon name. Trivia * A calendar pinned on a bulletin board in Easttown High used to be titled "October," which did not line up with the dates in the notebook from Interstitial 3. Cube changed the dates when that was pointed out to her. Category:Chapters